Forgive & Forget
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: Tomar decisiones bajo presión en un tiempo determinado no es nada fácil... Helena lo sabía, y lo sabía muy bien. En el amor, ¿Cómo saber qué es lo correcto? "Mi felicidad, ¿vale la de otra persona?". Gerard/Helena - MyChemicalRomance, full summary dentro
1. Prólogo

_Ninguna marca, logo, persona o canción me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. La trama es ficción. My Chemical Romance y todas las personas reales involucradas__ ellos mismos._

**Tomar decisiones bajo presión en un tiempo determinado no es nada fácil, y más cuando el resultado de éstas afectará la vida de muchas personas. Helena lo sabía, y lo sabía muy bien. En el amor, ¿Cómo saber qué es lo correcto? "Mi felicidad, ¿vale la de otra persona?". **

**-----**

**F**orgive and **F**orget.

…_Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me,  
and all the smiles that are ever ever… Ever…_

The Ghost of You – My Chemical Romance

**-P**rólogo.

_-Y con otras noticias… __My Chemical Romance ha anunciado que está trabajando en su siguiente disco de estudio. Mikey Way, el bajista de la grandiosa banda, ha comentado al respecto que las canciones le han hecho cambiar su percepción de lo que una canción de MCR puede ser _–sonreí. Mikey jamás cambiaría-_. Además, todos los integrantes están muy felices por el guitarrista Frank Iero, que será padre de gemelos este verano. Enhorabuena, y esperamos que él y su esposa disfruten de esta nueva etapa de sus vidas._

Sonreí de nuevo. ¿Frank iba a ser papá? Tendría que llamarle para felicitarlo. Debía tener su número escrito por algún lado… ¿Por qué no me habría enterado antes? Creo que podría haber llamado, a menos que siguiera resentido por lo que había pasado con su mejor amigo y yo… No, me estaba poniendo paranoica. Frank me hubiera llamado… Si hubiera sabido mi número.

Pero Gerard lo tenía, Gerard tenía mi número de teléfono. _Yo misma lo registré. _¿Por qué Gerard no me habrá dicho…? _Ah, claro_. Deseché la posibilidad de la llamada de Gerard al recordar el último diálogo de nuestra última conversación, hacía poco menos de seis meses. _Cinco meses, veintitrés días, quince horas, veinte minutos y unos cuarenta segundos_.

_Perdona y olvida. Perdona y olvida._

Hice girar la silla en la que había estado sentada para poder levantarme sin tropezar con el escritorio, y miré por la ventana. La luz del sol se estaba extinguiendo y las luces de New Jersey comenzaban a encenderse. Di unos cortos pasos más hasta que pude palpar el cristal con mis dedos. Cerré los ojos y sentí como una lágrima se resbalaba por mi mejilla.

¿Por qué todo tenía que haber ocurrido así?

_Por que tú querías ser diferente, _me dijo una voz en mi interior. _No querías ser la causante de la separación de una familia completa. Bandit necesitaba a sus padres juntos. Era todo por el bien de Bandit. _

Al final, a la hora de la verdad, sólo una pregunta había valido, y mi respuesta había sido negativa. ¿Valía mi felicidad la de otra persona? No, no la había valido. Fue por ello que dejé a Gerard y lo obligué a seguir su vida al lado de LynZ y Bandit. Por que ahí era donde él pertenecía, con su _familia._

Aunque, aún con estos sentimientos de haber hecho lo correcto, no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo grandioso que habría sido decirle que sí, por lo menos para mí. No podía dejar de pensar en lo asombroso que sería que el mundo me conociera como la señora Way, Helena Way. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, mi sueño no podría ser cumplido sin destrozar el de alguien más.

Plus, la diferencia de edad… Pero ese era un detalle menor. Mi estado moral estaba crítico, en esos momentos de duda. La palabra "traición" se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, como un martillito que no me dejaba olvidarla.

Por suerte para mí, ya todo lucía como una horrible cicatriz que había ido sanando con el tiempo. No podía decir que ya no me dolía, pero aprendí a mencionarlo sin derrumbarme. "Gerard y yo tuvimos una situación incómoda. Es todo" me limitaba a decir cuando algún curioso me preguntaba por qué ya no se veía a Gerard por aquí tan seguido como antes.

Pero yo sabía que recordar tanto me hacía daño. Gerard me había pedido perdón por eso todas las veces que habíamos intentado terminar. Pero simplemente no podíamos estar separados, era como si nos necesitáramos el uno al otro para sobrevivir.

Pero, al fin de cuentas, habíamos aprendido a superarlo. No podía creer aún que ya hubieran pasado casi seis meses pero, a fin de cuentas, eso era lo que había. No tenía una máquina del tiempo a mi disposición para viajar de regreso y haber cambiado mi elección. Y aunque la hubiera tenido, no lo habría hecho.

Pensar tanto me había hecho recordarlo aún más. Su hermoso cabello que amaba despeinar, su cuerpo perfectamente formado, su tranquilizadora voz, sus hermosos ojos verdes cuando me miraban con amor, sus labios perfectos presionados contra los míos… Recordaba perfectamente cada detalle de él, de su vida. Incluso a su hermano.

Con Mikey tampoco tenía ya mucha comunicación. Y eso que se suponía éramos mejores amigos. Aunque tenía que admitirlo. Olvidar a su hermano me estaba costando bastante, así que le pedí que dejáramos de hablar por un tiempo. No le pareció muy bien que digamos, pero accedió a mi petición. El y Alicia decían que tenía que superarlo.

Pero aquí estaba yo, como una completa masoquista, empeñándome en recordarlo. Y así, no conforme con una, miles de memorias comenzaron a desarrollarse en mi mente, tan nítidas como si las estuviera viviendo. Entonces, no tuve más remedio que cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar.

---

Acá yo, con una nueva tontería… X's! Espero les guste. Y, si tienen algún comentario, déjenlo en un review :D Ya saben, acepto de todo menos críticas m-a-m-o-n-a-s :D

Si la historia no está en la categoría correcta, favor de avisarme :D

qdnC, los amo! (L)

-xoxo

~Dani 3

**~ I can't always just forget her… but she could try ~**


	2. Chapter 2

SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS FICS, ¡LEAN ESTO!

_Ohai! Bueno, sé que está prohibido subir notas (según oí), pero la borraré al cabo de 1 semana. _

_Pero necesito saber su opinión… Mis lectoras son lo más importante para mí (ya lo saben? No? Pues ya lo escucharon xD), así que, bueno, acá va:_

_Mis horarios para escribir andan muy reducidos, pero mi inspiración es tan grande que parece que me zumba la cabeza. ¡Deberían verme! En la escuela escribo un libro de ficción que trata sobre nosotros, y escribo muchas cosas, pero… no puedo escribir cosas tipo Bella-Edward, y extraño eso._

_So… Vamos al punto. En mi perfil puse una encuesta. Quiero que marquen la opción con el nombre del fic que quieren que siga escribiendo más __**pronto**__… Que convierta en mi prioridad de actualización. Claramente seguiré escribiendo los demás, pero con más pausas… Para el fic que resulte con más votos, estableceré un día de actualización por semana._

_Bueno, espero contar con su apoyo para esto (:_

_Dudas a cualquiera de mis cuentas (sección contacto en mi perfil)_

_Las amo!_

Xoxo

-Dani 3


End file.
